A Boxed Future
by LovelySheree
Summary: Naruto found a cube that could tell the future! What will they all find out? Read and find out! Bad summery, I know. But it isn't a bad story! One-shot -LovelySheree


**A Boxed Future**

This is a one-shot I made just to have fun. It was an idea that just sort of happened so don't get mad if some things don't make sense because I'm not a Naruto nerd who watches the show 24/7. I just like to write and stuff, but if I make mistakes, please point them out so I may fix them later or something. Anyway, I'm not going to continue this because it isn't something I could continue even if I tried. So set all of my blabbering aside, have fun reading this! Or at least, I hope you do.

This story takes place in shippuden. So they are older, and Sakura don't hate Naruto, Hinata isn't obsessed with Naruto, and Temari and Shikamaru have gotten closer. )

-LovelySheree

**.†. A Boxed Future .†.**

Naruto ran threw the doors of Kiba's house. They were getting together and everyone was going to be there.

"Guys! You won't believe what I got!" Naruto practically yelled.

Shikamaru covered his ears, groaning at his loud friend. "Naruto, be a little bit more quiet would 'ya? You're acting like you're 12 again…" He sighed. "Troublesome ninja."

"I have to agree Naruto. Why are you being so loud?" Sakura asked, uncovering her ears.

"Well I can just _feel _the love that you guys have towards me." Naruto said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, he pushed the thought aside. "Listen, I have a _way _good reason to be so loud though! Look at this!" Naruto explained, holding out his hands to reveal a glass box with a blue button on top, it looked like a finger scanner.

Sai looked at him strangely. "Naruto, none of us are criminals here," Kiba laughed nervously causing a couple of eyes to stare at him strangely. Sai continued, "So why do we need a finger print scanner?" He asked.

"This isn't a finger print scanner, well it is, but that isn't the purpose of it! I already tried it out and it works." Naruto said confidently.

Ino sighed. "Spit it out." She said, getting impatient.

"It…" Naruto began, everyone was starring intently at the blond, knuckle head ninja. "Is…" He continued extremely slowly.

"Do you _want _to get on my bad side, Naruto?" Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Okay okay!" Naruto took tree nervous steps backwards. "Fine, ruin the suspense." He took a deep breath. "It can tell the future!"

Everyone one fell to the ground anime style. "Naruto! That's impossible! How can you honestly believe that, that- that box!?" Sakura screamed.

"I knew you would say that." Naruto had a smug grin plastered all over his face.

"Huh?" She tilted her head.

"What you said, I knew you were going to say that. Because of this! I told you I already used it." He explained.

Shikamaru was actually interested in the subject for once. "Then what did you see? Or _when _did you see?" He corrected himself.

"Actually, I saw this, it ended with Sakura about to kill be just then." He said, looking around the room. "It was weird, it all just seemed like a dejavu. Creepy…" He shivered. "But come on guys! Who's in?" He asked, placing the box on the table.

They all shared a glance. "Eh, what is there to loose?" Temari sighed, "I'll go first, but, how do use this thing?" She looked around at the box.

"You just place your finger on the scanner thingy, then it reads your finger print and tells your future, and you can use it as many times as you want!" Naruto smiled a cheeky grin. "So go on then, Temari, show us your future."

Temari placed her pointer finger on the scanner, it made a faint _'beep' _and then projector popped out of the left end, hitting the wall. At first it just looked black, but then it flashed again to reveal a slightly older looking Temari, maybe at the age of 25. Temari lifted her eyes brow at this. _'I don't look that bad…' _She grinned.

On the projection…

_She was hopping from tree to tree making her way to Kohona. Her clothes were slightly different, but mostly the same. Her fan was on her back, as it normally was, as she glided from branch to branch. "Some day, I'm going to kill that lazy ninja…" She muttered. She came to an abrupt stop looking at the Kohona gates. "Finally, here…" She sighed, taking a deep breath. "So, to the Hokage it is." She ran threw the busy road, dodging children as she went. A faint "Hello." Could be heard from the people passing by. None of the children looked familiar to any of the ninja in the rooms, and so far they haven't recognized any of the adults she passed by either. Finally she reached the Hokage mansion and walked quietly in, slightly out of breath. Before she made her way down the hall she was stopped by a voice._

_"Temari? What are you doing in Kohona?" It asked._

_When Temari turned around the screen revealed an 19 year old ninja with brown spiky hair, and a long blue scarf around the neck. "Oh, hey Konahamaru,"_

"That's Konahamaru!? He looks pretty good! I'd say he comes pretty close to Sasuke!" Ino cried, hearts in her eyes. Sakura lightly punched her in the arm.

"He's way to young you know that right?" She asked.

"What? Of corse! I was just pointing it out." She explained, pouting at him on the screen.

Back to the projection…

_"So why are you meeting with the, boss?" He said, grinning._

"Hey, he only calls _me _boss!" Naruto yelled at the screen only to be shushed.

On the projection…

_"Well, Shikamaru, Gara and Konkaro are all out doing who knows what, and Shikamaru was the one who was going to do this, but when his lazy butt didn't show up I had to take this to Kahona. It isn't all that serious, just the normal check in we always do since we're an alliance." She said, walking away from him._

_"Okay, well tell the boss I said 'Hi', and tell Shikamaru as well." He said as she passed. She only nodded as a response._

_When she opened the door, she smiled, saying hello. A gruff voice was heard on the other end but no on could understand, or see, who the voice came from._

_"So you're here, I thought Shikamaru was going to come, he hasn't been in Kahona for a while now…" The voice said._

_"Heh, you know him, he's just as lazy as always, which left me to clean up the mess." She said._

_"Of corse." The voice laughed._

_"But enough with this, I need to get heading back, here is everything you'll need to know." She said handing him something._

_"Thanks, Temari." It said, it sounded like he was sighing when he said this._

_"Oh, tell everyone I said 'Hi.'." She finished, walking out the door._

_The screen went black._

"Woah…" Naruto smiled, "That was _way _cooler then my future! I'm totally going to do that again!"

"OW!" Shikamaru yelled. Temari was behind him with her fist just above his head, it was clear to everyone that she'd hit him. "What was that for!" He yelled again.

"For still being lazy in the future, and making me run all the way to Kahona!" Temari yelled in return.

"Okay! okay, before Temari makes Shikamaru her victim, I'll go next." Ten Ten said. Looking at the box. She placed her finger on the scanner and again, it made a faint _'beep' _Then the projector popped up. Ten Ten could be seen, she looked about 27.

On the projection…

_Ten Ten was walking down the road in Kahona, she seemed relaxed and happy. Only her upper body was shown, so it was only her that could be seen. Then she looked to her side to see a small child pulling at her leg, he seemed to be about 5 years old. He had brown stratish hair that hung down to a little past his ear, his eyes were a solid white. They were Hyuuga eyes…_

_"Mommy, please?" The child pointed at a stand with candy on it._

"Mommy? That's my kid!?" Ten Ten said, looking at the screen with wide eyes.

"Must be, and look at his eyes! They're Hyuuga eyes, which means you know what…" Ino teased, Neji and Ten Ten were both blushing.

On the projection…

_"No, Meki. We're going to eat lunch with friends remember? Kataru, Lutin, your sister, and Nelly are going to be their, don't you want to see them instead of candy?" She asked, looking at him with soft eyes._

_"Yeah!" He smiled, running up ahead. _

_After some time walking they reached a large house that the Hokage would normally have, she knocked on the door and a small blond flash came out from behind it. "Meki! Your here!" It said, the boy looked like a miniature Naruto, with blond spiky hair and the same goofy grin, but his whisker marks were gone, and his eyes were green. "Everyone is waiting! The adults are in the other room, Mrs. Hyuuga." The boy said politely, Meki soon identified him as Kataru. _

_They walked in, well Ten Ten did, the boys just ran across the large room where five other kids were. One had black hair that looked just like Sasuke, and had an Uchiha marking on his right pant leg. But instead of being stuck up and acting 'cool' he smiled and waved at Meki and Kataru, telling them to join whatever they were doing. The only thing that was different were his eyes, he had solid blue eyes. "Kataru, Meki, hurry up!" He said. _

_"Comming Lutin!" Kataru and Meki both ran up to them and sat down, completing the half circle. _

_Ten Ten laughed at this, when she turned around two men were in view, a tall spiky blond, and a tall ravin haired man, they seemed to be talking about something, and immediately they were recognized as Naruto and Sasuke._

"Sasuke!? He's back in the village!?" Naruto yelled.

"Not only that, but he must have settled down with a family, that Lutin kid looked just like him." Sakura observed.

On the projection…

_"Oh, hey Ten Ten. Did Kataru tell you where the women are?" Naruto asked. Looking up from his conversation with Sasuke._

_"Yeah, he did. It's nice to see you two." Ten Ten smiled._

_Naruto smiled again, "You two Ten Ten." Then he resumed his conversation, but before he did, Sasuke could be seen smiling. He was actually smiling!_

"Sasuke smiles? I didn't know he knew how too…" Sai said, confused. "I was going to lend him some of my books on smiling and socializing."

Many of the ninja in the room started busting up laughing.

"What? What did I say?"

On the projection…

_Ten Ten walked into a room, where a group of women were talking. But before they could make out all of them, the screen whet black._

"Okay, that was weird! Sasuke was back in the village!" Ten Ten said. "And I'm a mom, Naruto's a dad, and Sasuke is a dad. Plus whoever the other kids were."

Naruto interrupted. "What do you mean I'm a dad? How do you know?" He asked, confused.

"Naruto, who else has blond spiky hair, and has that same grin you have. Although, he was much more polite then the others." Sakura explained.

Naruto just about fainted. "Woah… How strange…" He said. "Wait! Something just hit me, and it wasn't Sakura's fist!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura was about to hit the loud blond for the comment but he continued. "Why was I in the Hokage house with Sasuke, no one else was there, and why were you guys meeting their?" Naruto asked.

"That's true, we wouldn't have been meeting their unless we knew the Hokage very well…" Ten Ten said.

Kiba stood up. "Well the only way to find out is another future, so I'm up next!" He said, placing his finger on the scanner, like the others did. _'Beep.' _A Tall Kiba was shown, about the age of 20

On the projection…

_Kiba was walking in the woods with Akamaru. He seemed to be in deep thought. "I just don't know if I'm ready, Akamaru. Getting married isn't the easiest thing in the world…" He admitted, his face droped. "What if I can't handle it?"_

_Akamaru barked._

_"You're right, boy. I should be happy! After all I was the one who proposed." He said, smiling a little._

_Akamaru barked again._

_"Yeah, It's going to be great! How could I even think about it like that? Let's get back home, boy!" He smiled, running towards his clan home._

_When he reached it, he walked up to the door and opened it. "Hey I'm home." He yelled. _

_"Good, the food is ready." A soft feminine voice could be heard. _

_"Sorry I was out so late, Hinata. I was just out walking with Akamaru." He smiled._

"Why is Hinata in my house?" Then it hit Kiba. "Oh…" He was blushing.

Hinata already fainted and was ironically sitting by Kiba, so when she fell, she landed on his shoulder, looking like she was sleeping on him. Many giggles and laughs were heard from around the room.

On the projection…

_"So what's for dinner?" He asked._

_Hinata sat down at the table. "How about you wait until I'm done cooking?" She asked. _

_"Sounds good…" He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath, looking at the ceiling. _

_"What's on your mind, Kiba?" Hinata asked._

_He looked at his wife to be. "Nothing, just thinking… After all there is a lot to think about." He said, smiling at her._

_"Because the wedding is tomorrow?" Her smile was huge. Her whole face lit up when she thought about it._

_"Yeah, the wedding." He said, getting up and walking over to her. When he was standing next to her she looked short, lye leaned over and captured her lips. "I've got amazing honeymoon plans as well." He said, kissing her forehead. She blushed at his words, but smiled and leaned into his hold. _

_The screen went back._

"Ummm, since when were you and Hinata a thing?" Ino asked, since she was the one who knew who liked who and stuff, when she found out about this it was a bit of a shocker.

"Hey! Don't ask me, ask the future me!" Kiba defended. He sorta had a crush on Hinata for a while, watching her grow up with the rest os their team was really cool to watch, and she was an attractive ninja. Kiba tried as hard as he could to fight the blush down, it didn't work.

"Alright…" Naruto said, sensing the awkwardness of the moment. Kiba gave him a thankful expression. "Who's next?"

Shikamaru stood up. "I guess I might as well get this over with…" He sighed. Placing his finger on the scanner. The projection shot out and an older Shikamaru was standing in what looked like the Hokage's office. He seemed to be about 35 years old.

On the projection…

_Shikamaru was standing in the Hokage's office, his hands in his pocket, with a nothing-could-be-worse look on his face._

_"Gaaah, this is so troublesome…" He said, looking out the window._

_"Then, tell me," Another voice said, it couldn't be seen though, but it sounded like a voice they've heard before in this. "Why did you ask for this job?" It continued._

_Shikamaru flung his head from the window to who was speaking. "Well, why do you think?" He said, taking a seat, now the full room could be seen, including the unknown voice._

_"Temari?" The mystery man asked, giving a foxy grin._

_"You got that right, Naruto." Shikamaru leaned further back into his chair._

"Naruto!? You're the Hokage?" Sakura yelled, looking from the screen to her teammate.

Naruto only laughed. "Told ya." He said, keeping a close eye on the screen.

_"So what? Are you going to do it?" Naruto asked, continuing the paperwork on the desk._

_"Fine, but if I end up dead, It's Temari who will end up dealing with you." He said, walking out the door._

_Shikamaru walked slowly out of the room and out of the Hokage mansion. "Sakura is going to kill me." He muttered. Walking down the streets, he saw Kataru, Lutin, Meki, and another unknown girl who had long dirty-blond hair that was in a tight ponytail. When the girl turned around she smiled, running up to the older ninja._

_"Dad, you wouldn't believe what just happened." She said. She came up to a little bit under his chest. She seemed to be around 12 years old._

_"Not now, Nelly. I've got a lot to do." He said, smiling then continued on his way. _

_Nelly just said okay and joined Kataru and Lutin, who seemed to be older as well, around the same age. "Oh, and dad! Mom says not to be late for dinner!" She yelled._

_"Hn." Was all that was heard from the future shadow ninja. He continued his stroll until he saw a tall pink haired woman who was standing outside the ramen shop with a pick haired little girl standing at her side. Shikamaru walked up to her. "Sakura?"_

_The woman identified as Sakura turned around, the little girl did the same. "What is it Shikamaru?" She asked._

_Shikamaru groaned. "Word from the Hokage…" He said. But before he continued the screen went black._

"That was a weird future…" Kiba said, stunned that Naruto was the Hokage, and Shikamaru seemed to be married to Temari.

Ino fist pumped. "I knew it! Haha! Temari and Shikamru _do _get together!" She yelled.

Shikamru groaned and sunk in his seat. Temari sat proud but was trying to force down her blush.

"Well, on that happy note," Ino continued. "I'll go next." She said placing her finger on the scanner as well. When the projection showed up it showed Ino who seemed to be around 25 years old.

On the projection…

_Ino was pacing back and forth from one end of what seemed to be a family room to the other end. "He's late again from his mission." She said, continuing her pacing. It looked like a nice cozy home. It had the Uchiha symbol behind her on the wall, and on her sleeve. Everyone noticed this. She continued her pacing, looking from on side to the next, and then muttering to herself. Lutin was sitting at the table drawing something, he seemed quite young, probably about five years old. Lutin shot is head towards the window. Ino did the same. The door nob could be heard turning and opening the door._

_"Daddy!" The mini Sasuke yelled running to the door, and attacking the other person on the other side of it._

_A gruff "ooph." was heard. And then a tall ravin haired man came into view. He was wearing a smile and hugging the child who practically attacked him. "Hey Lutin." It was Sasuke._

_Ino walked up to him giving him a tight hug. "You were late again. How many times do I say not to be late, it scares me every time!" She cried, hugging him tighter._

_Sasuke surprisingly hugged back. "You really don't think that one of the strongest ninja in the world can take care of himself?" He said, kissing her forehead._

_"It-it just scares me. S-ranked missions aren't an easy thing you know." She said, lifting her face from his chest. "Please come back on time next time, Sasuke."_

_"I'll try my best. You know, any mission with Naruto will go extra long. I'm sure he gets a punch to the head every time he gets back late." He laughed. "I like my welcome home better, even if I see you cry." He said wiping a couple of her tears. "Let's get some dinner, shall we?"_

_"Mhm." She said, letting go._

_Lutin let go of his father's leg and held out his arms, telling Sasuke that he wanted to be held. Sasuke obliged and picked up his son, setting him on his shoulders. They walked out of the house and into the empty road, lit by houses and street lights. "It's good to be back." Sasuke said, smiling at his wife._

_"Good to have you back." Ino leaned into his shoulder, grabbing hold of his hand. The screen went black._

"That was so sweet!" Ten Ten smiled, looking at the blank screen.

"I know!" Ino had hearts in her eyes.

"Was that really Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Looking at the screen in awe. Although, for some reason, it didn't make her like Sasuke more. She still felt the same towards him. _'You're over him, Sakura.' _Inner Sakura said. _'Shut up!' _She mentally argued with herself. _'What? You know it's true. You like Naruto now, the one who has saved your life countless times, the one that only loves you…' _Inner Sakura continued. _'True, and what's the point of liking Sasuke when he obviously likes Ino?' _She thought. Though she pushed the thought aside when she noticed that another projection was being played. Hinata had scanned her finger.

On the projection…

_An older Hinata was in front of Kiba's house sitting down. Although from Kiba's future, it must have been her house too now, since she had gotten married to him, or at least engaged. She seemed to be about 29 years old. _

_"Hinata?" A voice asked. She turned around to find Sakura with a young pick haired toddler, she was the same one that was in Shikamaru's future, but younger. Her bright blue eyes made her expression look so carefree and bright. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked, taking a seat next to her friend._

_Hinata smiled. "Nothing, I was just siting, admiring the sunshine." She stated simply. "What are you doing?" She asked._

_Sakura smiled. "Same as you, I was admiring the sun with Clara." She shifted the toddler, known as Clara, on her hip, Clara smiled at Hinata, then leaned on Sakura's shoulder, and closed her eyes, still wearing the smile._

_"So how have you been?" Hinata asked. _

_Sakura smiled again. "Good. Naruto came back from his mission late last night. So it's good having him back." She sighed. "What about you?"_

_"Good, Kiba has been insisting that Kebu should get a dog, but I still say he's a little young, since he's only four, but then I saw how his face lit up just about talking about dogs, so I now have three dog ninja in the house." She grinned. "But I shouldn't complain, I enjoy it." She admitted._

_Sakura laughed, causing Clara to shift in her arms. "Well you better not mind, after all, it was _Kiba _who you married. Dogs sorta come in the package."_

_"Yeah." Hinata, turned her gaze to the sky once again. "It's so weird to have a new generation. It seemed like it was yesterday that we were all in the academy together." _

_"I hear you. Kataru is like a miniature Naruto growing up sometimes. Although, he isn't as impolite as Naruto was back then." _

_"Yeah, Kebu is a lot like Kiba, just a little more shy." Hinata said._

_Sakura followed Hinata's gaze and looked up at the clouds. "Life changes quick, doesn't it?" Sakura sighed._

_"Sure does…" Hinata agreed._

_Then the screen went black._

Everyone was quiet for a minute, soaking in all of the things they just heard. "Um, Sakura? Why were you so obsessed with Naruto in Hinata's future? You seemed to mention him a lot." Ino said, looking at Sakura in a suggestive way.

_'What! Why was I talking about Naruto so much!? What just happened!?' _Sakura was screaming, however, she did seem to keep a calm expression. "I don't know, ask the future me." Sakura said, shrugging the comment aside, but still screaming on the inside.

"Way to steal my line, Sakura." Kiba groaned.

"Thanks for letting me barrow it." She said, still thinking to herself.

"Well whatever, who is going to go next." Naruto asked, noticing Sakura's thanking expression. She knew that he knew what that future was suggesting and she was grateful he didn't mention it. "Anyone?" He continued. No one raised their hand. "Well, since no one else is going to do it then I am!" Naruto grinned placing his finger on the scanner. "Oh and when I'm done, who ever wants to go a second time could. I'm going to do this a lot!" He still wore his goofy grin. Which ironically, was the same face that was being projected on the screen.

On the projection…

_Naruto was grinning his all too familiar grin. He was standing up and two legs rapped around his neck, suggesting that someone was on his shoulders. "Okay, Kataru! Time for your first day at the academy!" Naruto looked about 28 years old, and was actually quite handsome. He still had his bright eyes, and his whiskers, not to mention his grin, but other then that, he had changed a lot. His hair swooped more towards the side, hanging slightly down in front of the side of his forehead, It still was as spiky as always though. His face wasn't as round and took a more, handsome structure, and his clothing wasn't the normal orange jump suit. It was a white T-shirt with an orange swirl, and dark pants. "Are you ready, Kat?" The 7 year old laughed at his fathers words. Not because they were funny but because he was excited. _

_"Yeah!" He yelled, pushing his hand high in the air. "I can't wait, dad. Someday, I'll be an even _better _ninja than you!" He smiled, leaning forwards to see Naruto's face. "Lutin said that his dad already was teaching him how to throw kunai, like me. Do you think he's gonna be better then me?" He asked innocently._

_Instead of Naruto responding, a softer voice did. When the screen zoomed out of just Naruto and Kataru, a pick haired woman could be seen. "I think you'll have to wait to find out that answer." She said. It was none other than Sakura. _

_Kataru groaned. "But, Mom, I don't want to wait that long!" He complained._

_"Well, it's either wait, or be attacked by the extreme tickling tickle monster!" Naruto roared, grabbing Kataru from his shoulders and started tickling him._

_"Ahh! No! I'll wait, I'll wait! I promise!" He yelled threw his laughs. Naruto chuckled, placing him on his shoulders again._

_Sakura was smiling the whole time, watching her husband play with their son like that was always fun to watch. "But don't think of this as a game, Kataru. It's another step towards being a ninja." She smiled, grabbing Naruto's hand, and walking. They looked like an extremely happy family, walking down the streets of Kahona like this. _

_Kataru smiled at his mom. "I know. After all, how else will I surpass you and Dad if I don't take this seriously?" _

_"Well I didn't really pay much attention in school, but look how far I got!" Naruto laughed. _

_"I'll be sure to study extra hard." Kataru finished, giving his dad a look from above._

_Naruto furrowed his brow. "Hey? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, giving his son a look._

_"Extra hard." Kataru concluded. Laughing at his father's reaction._

_"No mercy…" Naruto grumbled. "Hey, look's like were almost there, bud." Naruto said, seeing the school some into view. _

_Kataru hopped off his fathers shoulders. "Race ya, Dad!" He yelled running to the academy building. _

_"You're on!" Naruto laughed, catching up to his son. When they arrived at the school, the kids were already going inside, so Kataru was running into the doors._

_"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke greeted, seeing his friend. _

_"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto smiled. "It's weird watching out kids go to the academy, it seemed like we were going to our first day, just yesterday." _

_"Hn." Was all Sasuke replied._

_Sakura finally caught up with Naruto, Ino was close behind. "Hey, we're going to get something to eat, you guys wanna come?" Sakura asked._

_Naruto grinned. "Yeah!"_

_The screen went black._

Naruto was at a lost for words. Everyone was. Not only was Naruto more mature and a great father, he actually looked quite handsome too. Plus, it was concluded that Sakura was married to Naruto.

"So, Sakura. How long has this been going on?" Ino asked, a sly grin on her face.

Sakura was blushing like a mad woman. "Shut up, Ino-Pig!"

Naruto just stared at the blank screen. "Woah…" He smiled. "My life, in the future that is, rocks." He started simply. _'Not only do I get Sakura, but I'm a father! And the little girl in Hinata's future, that must have been my daughter! This is amazing! _

"I'll go next." Sakura said, ignoring all the stares, she placed her finger on the scanner.

On the projection…

_An older Sakura appeared on the screen. She didn't seem as old as she did the first time, but she was older then she was now. She guessed she was about 20_

_"Naruto, where are you taking me?" Sakura asked, wing dragged by the blond ninja._

_"It's a surprise, Sakura, You don't want to spoil it do you?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road. _

_"I guess not…" She sighed._

_"We're here." Naruto grinned._

_Sakura looked at where they were, it was a beautiful field with a picnic blanket and food set out. "Wow, Naruto! This is beautiful!" She smiled, turning towards him, standing on her tip toes, and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love it."_

_Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Aww, it was nothing, but sit down, the food should still be warm."_

_They sat down and Naruto severed her some food. But before she ate he stopped her. "Wait, Sakura. I've got something to ask you." He said, scooting closer to her, and pulling something out of his pocket. "Listen, you know I've loved you since forever, but ever since we've been dating, I've realized just how much you mean to me, Sakura. I would and will do anything to protect you, so, will you marry me?" He asked, noticing her reaction and how her eyes were teary, he wasn't sure how to tell if you was saying yes, thinking, or no. "Sakur-" He was interrupted by Sakura hugging him tightly. _

_"Of corse…" She whispered threw her tears. Looking up at him, she crashed her lips with his. It wasn't like a make out session where they were practically drooling, it was sweet. Naruto slipped the ring on her finger, she starred at it for a while. "I love it Naruto." She looked up at him again. "I love _you." _She smiled, kissing him again._

_The screen went black._

"That was so _sweet!" _Ten Ten laughed. "Who knew you guys would get together!"

Sakura and Naruto were both blushing.

They all laughed, exempt for Naruo and Sakura. They would give each other a short glance every now and then as the others discussed their future.

**Thanks for reading! Please review I would love to hear what you thought about it!**

**-LovelySheree **


End file.
